Una boda caótica
by anemiix
Summary: ¡Genial, mi prima se casará! y por pareja de baile tengo a un chico guapo, caballeroso... en fin, todo lo que una pudiera desear ¿el problema? ambos nos odiamos y creo que me enamoré
1. Chapter 1

**He vuelto!! ahora les traigo una nueva historia que escribo en mis ratos libres (leasé, entre clases) bueno no los distraigo mas ¿a leer!**

Bella Pov

Caminé en silencio por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Seattle, había estado viviendo en Forks, Washington (un pequeño pueblo donde nunca deja de llover) los últimos meses. Había decidido mudarme a Seattle y buscar un trabajo, junto con mis primos habíamos comenzado a buscarme un apartamento pero una llamada de mi prima hizo que empacara mis cosas y tomara el primer vuelo disponible hacia Seattle.

-¡Bella!- chilló mi prima cuando salí por la puerta de llegada de los vuelos nacionales -¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llegado! – Rosalie seguía tan hermosa como siempre, tenía una figura preciosa, escultural, que muchas supermodelos desearían; era alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos azules, además, tenía una piel tan blanca como la cal, una chica con la que todas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca.

-¡Rosalie, felicidades!- dije dándole un abrazo – Ahora ¡déjame ver ese anillo!- Ella extendió su mano izquierda hacia mi, en su dedo anular se apreciaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de plata y tenía un enorme diamante en el centro.

-¡WOW Rose, es hermoso!

-Gracias- dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Muy pronto conocerás a Emmett

.Pues eso espero por que llevo mucho tiempo oyendo de él y aún no lo conozco

-Pues no esperarás mucho más, vendrá a cenar esta noche

-Muy bien… ¿Y Jasper?- pregunté buscando a mi primo con la mirada

-Esta en casa arreglando todo

-Muchas Gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes mientras esta listo mi apartamento

-No te preocupes, de todas formas esta frente al nuestro, no habrá mucho problema- comentó riendo- ¡Jasper se muere por verte!

-¡Yo también quiero verlo!

-Bueno… oye Bella, olvidé mencionarte que ya tengo listas las parejas de los padrinos

-Genial ¿Con quién bailaré?

-En realidad… tu pareja y la de Jasper son hermanos de Emmett y vendrán a cenar esta noche

-Genial Rose- dije sonriente, no era muy buena bailando, ni me gustaba mucho ir de compras pero la boda de mi prima era algo muy importante y haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarla.

Subimos todas mis maletas a la cajuela del hermoso BMW convertible de color rojo que tenía Rosalie y nos dirigimos al apartamento.

-Verás que nos la pasaremos genial, la hermana de Emmett adora ir de compras, yo sé que no te gusta pero no podrás negarte

-De acuerdo Rose, iré con ustedes pero sólo por que es por tu boda- dije tratando de resignarme, una tarde de compras con Rosalie era el equivalente a correr un largo maratón… llegamos al edificio y subimos mis maletas al sexto piso, donde estaba el apartamento.

-¡Bella!- gritó mi primo Jasper mientras me abrazaba, seguía tan guapo como lo recordaba, era alto, musculoso, de cabello color miel, ojos azules y una piel tan blanca como la de su hermana.

-¡Jazz, te he extrañado mucho!

-Y yo a ti Bells – dijo sonriendo- Pero anda, llevemos tus cosas a la habitación- cuando dejamos las maletas, nos fuimos a la sala a ver la televisión

-¿Y bien hermanita, nos dirás a que hora van a llegar Emmett y sus famosos hermanos?- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

-Bueno… en un rato más van a llegar, pero no te preocupes…la hermana de Emmett es muy linda y simpática, se caerán bien- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara –Pero no te preocupes Bells, el hermano de Emmett también es muy guapo y simpático, puede que sea algo cerrado al principio pero estoy segura que te lo ganarás…

-Ok, definitivamente no me gusta su cara- dije alejándome de ella

-A mi tampoco Bells, a mi tampoco; conozco esa cara y no planea nada bueno

-Asústense ahora, mañana me lo agradecerán

-Ok, ahora sí es oficial ¡A Rose le patina el coco! (1)- grité y dicho esto Jasper y yo nos empezamos a reír como posesos, lo que hiso que Rosalie terminará riendo con nosotros.

De repente el celular de Rosalie sonó y ella se levantó a contestar, después se metió a su cuarto; luego de unos minutos, Rosalie salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Emmett dice que sus hermanos y él llegarán en unas… dos horas, así que Bella, ven acá

-Rose yo no…

-No fue una sugerencia, ven acá ¡Vas a quedar divina!- sin tener elección me levanté del cómodo sillón y me dirigí al cuarto de Rose.

-¡Y tú, será mejor que te vistas de forma decente si no quieres que yo lo haga por ti, y nada demasiado formal!- escuché que le decía a Jasper antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación- Ahora tú solo relájate y ponte esto- dijo tendiéndome una bolsa- Y sobre eso te pones esto- dijo mientras me daba una bata, me dirigí al baño y me puse lo que me dio, luego salí y me senté en una de las sillas de su tocador, me puse mi Ipod y cerré los ojos para relajarme mientras Rosalie hacía lo suyo, comencé a sentir como me ponía una mascarilla y después como peinaba mi cabello, después de unos minutos deje de sentir algo en mi cara o cabello y supuse que ahora debía esperar a que Rose me quitara la mascarilla del rostro por lo que esperé pacientemente y luego de unos minutos sentí como me quitaba la mascarilla seguida de brochas y todo tipo de cosas.

-¡Listo! Puedes verte- abrí los ojos y vi que ella ya se había arreglado, llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa morada de mangas cortas, además de unos tacones bastante altos, el cabello lo llevaba completamente liso y suelto, además llevaba sólo el maquillaje justo para verse fenomenal, se veía sencillamente preciosa; me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo entero y lo que vi me asombro: llevaba una falda azul, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y unas zapatillas plateadas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y con rizos, y casi no llevaba maquillaje.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…

-Eso pensé- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- Bueno, es hora de hacer la cena

Entramos a la sala y vimos a Jasper limpiando la barra de la cocina y vimos que la mesa ya estaba puesta; Jasper llevaba unos pantalones beige, una camisa azul cielo y sobre esta un suéter gris oscuro.

-Chicas preparé una ensalada, por cierto se ven preciosas

-Gracias Jazz, tu también te ves increíble- dijo Rose

-¿Quieres que haga espagueti o… postre o algo parecido?- le pregunté

-¿Puedes hacer pie de limón?

-Claro Rose

-Genial, yo me ocuparé del espagueti- dicho esto nos pusimos unos delantales y empezamos a cocinar.

-Ya esta Rose, sólo hay que dejarlo en el refrigerador- dije mientras guardaba el pie y limpiaba lo que había hecho

-De acuerdo, el espagueti ya se esta enfriando como para ser comestible-dijo riendo

-Genial a la ensalada solo le falta ponerle aderezo

Nos fuimos a la sala y nos pusimos a ver la tele mientras llegaban Emmett y sus hermanos, pasamos una media hora cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Rosalie y se dirigió a la puerta

-¿Cómo esta la barbie mas bella e inteligente de todas?- dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta a quién no pude ver por que llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que un momento después, Rosalie tenía en las manos

-Estoy estupendamente bien ¿Y el osito más guapo y fuerte de todos?

-Perfecto

-Bella, el es Emmett, mi prometido, Emmett, ella es Bella, mi prima- dijo Rose con una sonrisa; Emmett era un chico alto, musculoso, de cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos verdes y una piel tan pálida como la de Rose.

-Hola Bella- dijo, y en un segundo me estaba dando un abrazo de oso

-Hola Emmett…

-¡Emmett, aplastas a la pobre Bella!- dijo alguien con una voz musical

-Lo siento

-No hay problema Emmett- dije sonriendo pues se veía realmente apenado

-Bueno… chicos, ella es Alice, Alice ellos son mi hermano Jasper quién será tu pareja y Bella, mi prima

Jasper Pov

-Bueno… chicos, ella es Alice, Alice ellos son mi hermano Jasper quién será tu pareja y Bella, mi prima- miré embobado a Alice mientras ella se acercaba a abrazar a Bella, Alice era realmente preciosa, era algo bajita en comparación mía, era muy delgada, tenía el cabello oscuro, corto y en cada dirección posible, tenía los ojos azules y la piel tan pálida como la cal. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y unos tacones no muy altos. No podía creer que Rosalie no me la hubiera presentado antes.

-Hola Jasper, es un placer conocerte- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Igualmente…

-¡Genial! Veo que se llevan bien, se verán espectaculares cuando bailen

-¿Y yo con quién bailaré Rose?- preguntó Bella

-¡Cierto! Mira Bella, el es Edward, tu pareja, Edward, ella es Bella, mi prima, bailarán juntos en la boda…

**jeje ¿que les pareció? es sólo un capítulo de introducción pero pliss dejen un review! yo se que quieren! y el botoncito verde los llama... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow muchas gracias por los reviews, no pensé que fuera a tener tantos (4) también a gracias a quien me agregó a faovritos o alerta, wiii gracias a andremic que fue la primera en comentar. Más abajo pondré las contestaciones de los reviews que no tenían link XD.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece (nada *snif snif*) solo la trama, todo lo demás pertenece a Stephenie Meyer =) **

Edward Pov

-¡Cierto! Mira Bella, el es Edward, tu pareja, Edward, ella es Bella, mi prima, bailarán juntos en la boda…

Observé a Bella de los pies a la cabeza, era de estatura media, de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y piel pálida, nada demasiado impresionante…

Bella Pov

Miré a Edward, era muy guapo, alto, ligeramente musculoso, de cabello castaño rojizo con un tono más parecido al cobre, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y una piel tan pálida como la de sus hermanos. Llevaba unos pantalones beige, una camisa azul oscuro y un saco gris oscuro.

-Mucho gusto Bella- dijo con indiferencia

-Igualmente- respondí con el mismo tono que él

-Bueno, creo que es hora de cenar- dijo Rosalie

-Yo te ayudo- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina tras Rosalie.

Servimos la comida y nos pusimos a cenar, comenzamos a hablar sobre la boda y los ensayos, acordamos que mañana iríamos a tomar las medidas para los vestidos.

-¿Alguien quiere postre?- dijo Rosalie de repente

-Claro, gracias- dijeron todos

-Rose, yo voy por el pie, tu quédate aquí- dije y me levanté directo hacia la cocina, serví el pie y me dispuse a llevar algunos de los platos cuando escuché que Alice decía:

-Edward, no creo que Bella pueda con todos los platos ¿Por qué no la ayudas?

-De acuerdo- escuché que se levantaba y un segundo después lo tenía junto a mí en la cocina

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo mientras tomaba algunos de los platos

-Gracias- dije llevando los platos que faltaban

-No hay de que- dejamos los platos en la mesa y todos empezamos a comer.

-Esta delicioso Rose- dijo Emmett

-En realidad Bella lo preparó

-Te quedó muy bien Bella, Rosalie no me dijo que cocinaras tan bien

-Gracias- dije completamente sonrojada

-Oigan, estábamos hablando de una idea que tuvieron Alice y Emmett

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Edward

-Se nos ocurrió que para conocernos más y llevarnos mejor… Jasper, Edward, Bella y yo podemos vivir juntos- dijo Alice

-Y por supuesto Rosalie y yo viviríamos juntos- dijo Emmett

-¿Qué les parece la idea?

-Pues yo no tengo ningún problema- dijo Jasper

-Por mí esta bien- dijo Edward

-De acuerdo

-¡Genial! Hoy mismo cambiaremos tus cosas a nuestro apartamento- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, seguimos hablando y después de un rato, Alice, Jasper y yo fuimos por las cosas de Jasper y mías, mientras Emmett, Rosalie y Edward fueron por las cosas de Emmett. Cuando volvieron, nos despedimos y Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos dirigimos al apartamento de los Cullen.

-Ya verán que nos la pasaremos genial- dijo Alice

-Bella dormirá en la habitación que era de huéspedes y… Jasper lo siento, tendrás que dormir en la antigua habitación de Emmett, pero no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de limpiar las asquerosidades que Emmett tenía dentro

-Genial, hubiera necesitado un psiquiatra de haber visto las cosas de Emmett- dijo Jasper riendo

- Verán que lo pasaremos de lo mejor ¡Y mañana iremos a tomar las medidas para los vestidos!

-Si, supongo que será divertido- dije

-Y nosotros iremos a comprar un smokin- dijo Edward con aburrimiento

-¡Oh vamos Edward! Podría ser divertido

-Si tú lo dices…

-Bueno… ¡llegamos!- dijo Alice mientras aparcaba, salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la cajuela del porshe amarillo de Alice para sacar las maletas, me dirigía a la puerta del edificio cuando Edward se me acercó y tomó mis maletas

-Yo las llevo- dijo

-Pero tu también llevas maletas- dije observando las demás maletas en sus manos

-No importa, yo las llevo

-Gracias…

-No hay de que- dijo y entró al edificio seguido de Jasper que cargaba con sus propias maletas

-No te preocupes por Edward, es un amargado- dijo Alice mientras entrábamos al edificio- Aunque… creo que te lo puedes ganar, puede ser un poco cerrado al principio pero… es un buen chico, sólo que le han tocado vivir cosas malas

-¿Cosas malas?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, lo sabrás a su tiempo

-OK…- entramos al apartamento y observé que era muy limpio y amplio, tenía piso de madera, un sillón blanco, una mesita de café de caoba y una pantalla plana.

-Ven Bella, te llevaré a tu habitación- seguí a Alice hasta una de las cuatro puertas que había en el pasillo

-Espero que te guste, era la de invitados pero puedes decorarla como quieras- la habitación era preciosa, las paredes eran de un blanco casi azulado, el piso era de madera oscura que contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes y en el centro había una cama matrimonial flaqueada por una mesita de noche de madera blanca, del lado derecho de la habitación estaba lo que parecía la puerta de un armario y junto a está, un librero con estantes vacíos y un escritorio.

-Wow es… preciosa

-Me alegro de que te guste, puedes acomodarla como quieras

-OK

-¿Necesitas ayuda para guardar tus cosas?

-Claro, gracias Alice- sacamos unos pocos libros que llevaba y los pusimos en los estantes, acomodamos mi laptop en el escritorio y guardamos la poca ropa que llevaba en el armario, que dicho sea de paso, era enorme

-¿Esta es toda la ropa que tienes?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Necesitas urgentemente ropa nueva, mañana cuando terminemos con los vestidos iremos de compras

-Oh no…

-No será malo, ahora ven, seguro que los chicos necesitan ayuda

-Puede que Jasper un poco- dije riendo

Entramos a la habitación junto a la mía y vimos a Jasper acomodando unos libros sobre la guerra civil en el librero, la habitación estaba acomodada de la misma forma que la mía, las paredes eran de un tono café muy claro, casi beige, el piso era de madera de color caoba, la cama tenía un edredón en color crema, la mesita de noche era del mismo color que el piso al igual que el librero, había, además, un estante extra con una televisión, un DVD y una consola de videojuegos.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alice

-Sí, es genial, y no sé por que presiento que Rosalie te dijo algunas cosas ¿cierto?- dijo mirando el estante con la TV

-Algo… solo nos pidió que pusiéramos un estante extra, nos mandó tú TV, el DVD y tu consola de videojuegos

-Me dijo que había habido un apagón y que la televisión no servía, y que ni el DVD ni la consola querían prender pero que los había mandado a arreglar

-Pues no, tus cosas están perfectas- dijo Alice riendo

-Bueno… ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus películas y videojuegos?- pregunté

-Claro, gracias- nos pusimos a guardar películas y videojuegos en el estante, la mayoría trataban de la guerra civil, la primera y segunda guerra mundial, soldados, estrategias etc.

-Listo ¿Te gustan mucho los videojuegos de estrategia verdad?- preguntó Alice

-Si, me gusta mucho planear lo que haré para derrotar al villano del juego

-Suena interesante ¿Podrías mostrarme algún día?

-Claro- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa

-¿Quieren ver televisión un rato?- preguntó Alice

-La verdad yo prefiero ir a dormir, estoy muy cansada

-OK Bella, por cierto, la puerta al fondo del pasillo es el baño, es el único así que lo compartiremos

-OK buenas noches

-Buenas noches- dijo esto me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté.

-¡Bella arriba!- escuché que me gritaban

-No…mañana

-¡Ya es mañana, te quedaste dormida!

-¿¡Qué!?- el sueño se me quitó de repente y más rápido que inmediatamente me levanté como rayo

-Valla… ya sé como despertarte- dijo Alice riendo

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunté mientras revolvía mi ropa buscando algo para ponerme

-¡De que no es tarde! Pero lo será si nos damos prisa

-Bueno… ¿hay alguien en el baño?

-Creo que no, tal vez Edward

-OK… tocaré- saqué mi neceser y la ropa que me pondría

-Por cierto, hay un estante con toallas en tu armario

-OK gracias- tomé una toalla del estante y me dirigí al baño, toqué y afortunadamente no había nadie así que entré y le puse seguro a la puerta.

Cuando terminé de bañarme me vestí y me peine, después recogí todas mis cosas y salí del baño.

-Chicas…no me hagan subir a esa cosa- dije mirando el banquito del que Alice acababa de bajar

-Vamos Bella, es para que te veas bonita en mi boda- dijo Rosalie haciendo cara de perrito

-De acuerdo- dije y subí al banquito, donde una mujer de la tienda comenzó a tomarme medidas y a medir telas

-Se verán liadísimas con el color del vestido- dijo Rose mirando unas revistas, cuando la mujer terminó conmigo Rosalie subió al banquito y le tomaron las medidas. Cuando terminaron con Rosalie, ella y Alice decidieron que iríamos de compras… algo no muy bueno

-Chicas yo no creo que sea buena idea- dije

-Será divertido- dijo Alice

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo será, ahora vamos- dicho esto entramos a una enorme tienda

**Fran: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste XD**

**I' LOVE_YOU ROBPATZZ: ¡gracias! esta genial que quieran que actualice XD jaja **

**: gracias, ojala este capi también te guste**

**bueno, eso es todo, XD este capi también es como de relleno, ya a partir del siguiente se pondrán interesantes las cosas XD si quieren dar ideas o sugerencias son muuuy binevenidas gracias!**

**denle clik al botoncito verde de abajo, yo se que quieren, además les llama, les dice "aprietame, aprietame"**


	3. Chapter 3

** lamento la tardanza, pero tuve exámenes y no tenía tiempo de escribir, eso sí, ya voy a tener exámenes de nuevo (lo sé, me hacen demasiados examenes en mi colegio XD) pero trataré de no dejar de escribir aunque sea un "Hola" =) **

**Este capítulo es todo de Edward/Bella y además incluyo un pequeño Edward Pov donde aparece un poco de "las cosas malas" que le han pasado a Edward a ver si alguien adivina que fue lo que le pasó XD se aceptan sugerencias y si quieren un capítulo sobre alguna de las otras parejas o algo así no duden en pedirlo!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que ven aquí es mío (por desgracia) todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella Pov**

Llevábamos cerda de tres horas en el centro comercial y teníamos, al menos, 15 bolsas entre las tres, además Alice y Rosalie sólo me habían dejado pagar algunas de las cosas de todas las que llevaba.

-Chicas… ya no más por favor- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la fuente de comida

-Bueno… de todas formas ya debemos irnos – dijo Rosalie mirando su reloj – Debo ir a casa para preparar unas cosas

-OK… no queremos enterarnos de que "cosas" estas hablando – dijo Alice sonriendo

- No lo harán

-Muy bien

-Bella ¿Ya revisaste el periódico? – preguntó Rose

-Si pero no he encontrado nada, la verdad no hay mucho trabajo para lo que estudie

-¿Qué estudiaste Bella? – preguntó Alice

-Literatura… es difícil encontrar trabajo con esa carrera ¿Tú qué estudiaste?

-Diseño de modas, de hecho estoy buscando modelos ¿Tú no quisieras serlo mientras consigues algo mejor?

-Vaya yo… no sé que decir, me encantaría pero… no sé modelar

-Por eso ni te preocupes, yo te enseño, no es más que caminar por una pasarela

-OK…

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos al apartamento, los chicos aún no llegaban así que Alice me puso a caminar por todo el apartamento. Me seguía muy de cerca cuidando de mi postura, si encorvaba la espalda me ponía un libro en la cabeza y debía caminar de nuevo. Así estuvimos toda la tarde hasta que fue la hora de la cena, los chicos llamaron y dijeron que no llegarían a cenar así que Alice y yo preparamos unos improvisados sándwiches y después nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano así que me dispuse a hacer el desayuno para todos, busqué en la cocina para ver que podría hacer y decidí cocinar omelet.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward de repente, mientras entraba en la cocina

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa, tal vez no nos llevábamos mucho pero eso tendría que cambiar para la boda, al menos podríamos intentarlo

-¿Preparas el desayuno?

-Si, omelet, supongo que les gusta ¿No?

-Claro, bastante en realidad

-Que bueno, así no tengo que tirar esto – dije mostrándole el recipiente donde estaba batiendo los huevos

-Valla… no pensé que cocinaras

-¿Por qué no? – pregunté mientras ponía la sartén al fuego

- Porque… no me hagas caso

-De acuerdo…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al refrigerador

-Claro, gracias- dije con una sonrisa, y me dispuse a cocinar los omelet mientras el preparaba lo que parecía ser pan a la francesa

-¿Así que Alice te enseñará a modelar?

-Si… algo así, eso creo, la verdad no tengo mucha idea, ya ayer me puso a caminar con libros en la cabeza… - dije riendo mientras recordaba como había batallado para que los libros no se cayeran

-Si, he pasado por eso – dijo Edward riendo

-¿Enserio?

-Si, he pasado por eso y por otras cosas, Alice necesito modelos masculinos para una tarea una vez, así que Emmett y yo sufrimos las consecuencias, sólo te advierto que cuando domines a los libros, te presentará a la cámara

-Oh valla… no creo poder con eso

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, no es tan difícil

-Gracias…

(***)

-¡WOW esto les quedo delicioso chicos! - dijo Alice probando el desayuno que Edward y yo habíamos preparado

-Si, sabía que Bella tenía buena sazón pero nunca pensé que Edward cocinara- comentó Jasper dándole una mordida al pan

-Todo el mundo dice eso

-Bueno pues, no luces precisamente como alguien que cocine – comenté mientras probaba el pan – Por cierto, te quedo bastante rico

-El omelet no esta mal – dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido ambos comenzamos a reír, y entonces Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas extrañas

-Bueno… ¿Saben chicos? Creo que, a pesar de que Bella trabajará conmigo en la agencia, debería buscar trabajo para lo que estudio, así que por que ¿Qué tal si Edward y tú van a buscar trabajo al fin que Edward también lo necesita y Jasper y yo compramos algunas cosas para las clases de Bella?

-Pues… me parece bien, por mí no hay problema- comenté un poco extrañada por el tono con el que Alice había dicho eso

-Por mí tampoco

(***)

-Así que… ¿Estudiaste Literatura?

-Bueno, no exactamente, sigo estudiando pero de todas formas es difícil encontrar trabajo para eso pero me encanta

-Si te entiendo, yo soy médico, es una profesión bastante común pero me encanta lo que hago

-¿Eres médico?

-Si, aunque también me gusta la literatura, tengo pensado estudiar eso

-Valla... bueno pues, podemos ir a algunas universidades de la zona en lugar de ir a pedir trabajo o ambos

-Claro, oye, perdona la pregunta pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

-23- dijo riendo

-Valla, tenía entendido que para ser médico se debe estudiar bastante tiempo

-Y tienes razón, pero yo aún no hago una especialidad, soy médico general, quiero estudiar Literatura y después meterme a la especialidad

- Tienes la misma edad que yo, la verdad es que perdí un año por que quería estudiar arquitectura pero nunca me convenció- comenté con una sonrisa pues recordé que mi padre deseaba que yo estudiara arquitectura

-Bueno, pues me alegra que no hayas seguido con eso, no creo que hubieras continuado y sólo hubieras perdido más tiempo

-Si lo sé, por eso me salí

-Bueno, entonces no se diga más, ahora mismo vamos a la universidad

**Edward Pov**

-Bueno, mañana traen sus documentos y se inscriben, no se preocupen, aún queda bastante espacio – dijo una señora regordeta y pelirroja que se encontraba tras el mostrador

-De acuerdo no se preocupe, nosotros traemos los documentos que nos pidió – dije mientras salíamos de la oficina, le abrí la puerta de mi volvo a Bella y me subí en el asiento del conductor.

Hacía mucho que no sonreía como lo había hecho hoy con Bella, al principio había considerado que tal vez ella sería como Rosalie, quién a pesar de ser una buena persona, se interesaba demasiado por su imagen – a pesar de eso yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana – pero Bella había resultado ser todo lo contrario, era bastante amable y muy sencilla, además era un excelente cocinera y con ella podía ser yo mismo, no sabía que me pasaba pero sabía que me gustaba estar con ella. Sabía que Alice estaba contenta de verme así pues llevaba mucho tiempo metido en una depresión de la que no podía salir, aunque no era para menos, no después de lo que hizo Tanya…

**Qué les parecieron las cosas malas? ya tienen una idea de lo que le pasó? (como si se pudiera, practicamente no dice nada XD) bueno... no duden en mandarme sus sugerencias/ideas/comentarios/hipótesis (?) en un review ¡Yo sé que quieren!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sieto la tardanza pero andaba como bloqueada, quise hacer el capítulo un poco más largo pero no se me ocurrió nada más**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegran muchísimo**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece solo la trama, todo lo demas es de Stephenie Meyer y su subconciente**

**(***) = cambio de escenario**

Bella Pov

Edward me preguntó si quería un café así que fuimos a un Starbucks que estaba cerca del apartamento y pedimos cada uno un café.

– Así que…

– ¿Así que ya tenías planes de venir aquí a Seattle o viniste por la boda? – preguntó mientras tomaba de su café

– Bueno… ya tenía planes, la boda sólo aceleró las cosas

– ¿Y dónde vivías antes?

– En Forks, es un pueblo en Washington

– ¿Y no te gusta ahí?

– No es que no me guste, me gusta mucho pero… llueve demasiado

– Ya veo

– ¿Y tú, siempre has vivido aquí?

– No, viví un tiempo en New York pero…

– ¿Pero? – pregunté animándolo a continuar

– Pero pasaron cosas que me hicieron volver aquí – dijo cortante, aparentemente estaba recordando algo, algo bastante triste al parecer ya que su sonrisa se había borrado y su cara detonaba tristeza.

Imaginé que no quería hablar del tema así que me limité a tomarme el café, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que nos terminamos los cafés y nos fuimos al apartamento. Cuando llegamos, Alice y Jasper no habían llegado así que Edward se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía.

(***)

Jasper Pov

Alice había querido ir a comprar unas cosas para un supuesto plan suyo así que habíamos ido al centro comercial.

– Alice… - dije observando todo lo que llevábamos

– ¿Si?

– ¿Para qué se supone que llevamos todo esto?

– Para las clases de Bella, claro, además… se me ocurrió una idea brillante – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

– De acuerdo… si tú lo dices…

– Bueno, ¿Tú crees que esos dos hayan conseguido trabajo?

– No lo sé, supongo ¿Qué estudió Edward?

– Medicina, pero según tengo entendido, pretende estudiar literatura

– ¿Literatura? eso estudia Bella

– Parece que tiene más en común de lo que Rose y yo pensábamos…

– ¿Cómo dices? – pregunté extrañado

– Nada, nada

Cuando Alice terminó, nos fuimos al apartamento y al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que todo estaba apagado menos las luces de las habitaciones de Edward y Bella.

– Mmm, que raro… se encerraron en sus habitaciones

– Yo iré con Bella – dije, pues me preocupaba que ella se hubiera encerrado en su habitación sin razón

– De acuerdo, yo voy con Edward – dicho esto cada uno se fue.

– Bella ¿Estas ahí?

– Pasa… - hice lo que me dijo y entre a su habitación, la encontré leyendo, mejor de lo que pensé que estaría

– ¿Te ocurre algo?

– No… ¿Debería?

– No lo sé, me parece extraño que te encerraras en tu habitación

– Bueno… es sólo que… creo que metí la pata hoy

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Bueno… Edward y yo fuimos a la universidad a inscribirnos en literatura pero tenemos que llevar unos documentos, en fin, fuimos a un Starbucks y comenzamos a hablar, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Pero creo que hice que Edward recordará algo… no muy bueno

– Valla…

Alice Pov

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward muy preocupada, lo conocía y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

– Edward ¿Puedo pasar?

– Adelante Alice – entré y lo vi acostado en el sillón de su habitación, mirando al techo

– Edward ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

– Nada… no te preocupes

– Edward, a mi no me engañas, soy tu hermana ¿Pasó algo con Bella esta tarde?

– Bueno… estábamos hablando del lugar donde Bella vivía antes y…

– ¿Recordaste lo de Tanya?

– Si… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, conmigo era con la única persona con la que el lloraba

– Edward, ella no te quería – dije mientras lo abrazaba

– Lo sé pero… es que lo que hizo, no puedo creer que fuera tan cruel – dijo ya con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

– Edward… se que esto te dolerá toda tu vida y no es para menos, te engaño pero tienes que superarlo y seguir con tu vida

– Es que no puedo Alice, entiende que no puedo, ella jamás me dijo que estaba embarazada y abortó Alice…

– Lo sé, Edward, lo sé

– Pero su plan le salió tan mal, que murió… Alice yo la amaba

– Lo sé Edward y sé que te duele pero tienes que entender que aunque a todos nos duela no podemos cambiar las cosas

– Lo sé… pero aún así, me duele – me quedé abrazándolo por un rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

Edward había sufrido mucho cuando se enteró de lo de Tanya pero a mí me parecía que había algo muy raro en todo esto. Tanya había desaparecido bastante tiempo antes de que nos enteráramos de su muerte, tiempo suficiente como para haber tenido al bebé, además, al hacerle la autopsia encontraron que había estado embarazada pero nada que indicara un aborto… todo me parecía muy extraño. Salí de la habitación de Edward y me encontré a Jasper en la sala, me senté a su lado y me quedé viendo al vacio, pensando en todo el asunto de Tanya.

– ¿Te dijo algo Edward? – preguntó

– Sí… lo dejé dormido en su habitación ¿Bella te dijo algo?

– No mucho – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros – Solo me dijo que al parecer Edward no se encontraba muy bien

– Si, no se encuentra muy bien que digamos…

– ¿Puedo saber que le ocurre? – lo miré y me pareció que estaba preocupado, aunque dudaba de si decirle o no, yo también necesitaba desahogarme con alguien así que decidí contarle

– ¿Prometes no contarle a nadie, incluida Bella?

– Claro… - lo miré y me pareció que decía la verdad así que le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que Tanya había desaparecido, claro que sin poder evitar unas cuantas lágrimas, también le conté lo extraño que se me hacía todo el asunto de su muerte y al parecer el compartía su opinión conmigo pues no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

– Bueno, creo que tienes razón, todo el asunto de la muerte de Tanya es muy extraño ¿Dices que jamás encontraron indicios de un aborto?

– Sí, eso dije

– ¿Sabes? Me parece muy extraño todo esto ¿Saben como murió Tanya?

– Parece ser que en un incendio…

– Y… ¿no encontraron más cuerpos?

– No… sólo el de ella

– ¿Tú crees que Tanya era capaz de abortar?

– Bueno… ella no era muy buena persona pero… su hermana murió en un aborto y quedó muy marcada por ello, la verdad lo dudo bastante

– ¿Sabes? por lo que me dices, es muy posible que tu sobrino esté vivo

– ¿Tú crees? – dije analizando lo que me había dicho y dándome cuenta de que tenía más sentido del que me hubiera imaginado

– Sí, piénsalo, tiene mucho sentido

– Pues… si, tiene sentido ¿Pero como podemos saber si es verdad?

– Investigando con los familiares de Tanya ¿Sabes donde viven?

– Sí… su prima Kate iba conmigo al instituto

– Perfecto, entonces… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a investigar?

– ¡Claro!

– De acuerdo, entonces mañana levántate temprano por que iremos a investigar – dijo con una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias Jasper! No sabes como te lo agradezco – dije mientras lo abrazaba

– No te preocupes, lo hago con mucho gusto

Nos quedamos ideando lo que haríamos un rato más y después nos fuimos a dormir.

**¿Qué les pareció lo que hizo Tanya? ¿Tienen ganas de golpearla? Yo sí =P clicken el botoncito verde y mándenle sus golpes (?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento la tardanza, pero después de regresar de vacaciones me quedé sin computadora y no había tenido tiempo de subir el capi hasta hoy. Lamento no tener doble capítulo pero tardé mucho con este así que espero que no este tan mal como algunos de los anteriores XD también disculpen el corto, pero me parece que es importante el capi así que se compensa un poco (?)**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que ven aquí es de Stephenie Meyer, nada me pertenece, yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados por un rato XD**

Cap 5: Bailes y Descubrimientos

Rosalie Pov

Bajamos del Jeep de Emmett y entramos al edificio, hasta el salón de baile. Entramos y encontramos a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y cara de niño.

-Umm ¿Hola?- dijo Emmett esperando que el chico le contestara

-ustedes deben ser Emmett y Rosalie ¿Cierto?

-Sí- dije buscando a los demás

-Mi nombre es Mike y seré su instructor de baile, sólo debemos esperar a que lleguen sus amigos

En ese momento, llegaron los demás. Alice venía riendo y brincando, mientras que Edward, Bella y Jasper la miraban divertidos.

-¡Rose!- chilló Alice mientras corría a abrazarme

-Alice

-Buenos días, soy Mike, su instructor, ahora, acomódense, los novios al centro, el rubio y la chica bajita aquí y ustedes dos aquí- dijo señalando a Edward y Bella

Nos acomodamos como nos dijo, Mike encendió la música, se puso frente a todos y comenzó a mostrarnos como bailar. Emmett y yo tratábamos de bailar tal y como Mike lo hacía, Alice y Jasper lo hacían increíblemente bien pero Edward y Bella ni siquiera habían comenzado a bailar. Imaginé que Bella había empezado ya con su "no sé bailar".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Mike mirando a Bella

-No sé bailar- contestó ella

-¿Y tú, sabes bailar?

-Claro- respondió Edward

-Entonces, haz que baile- dijo Mike, y dicho esto, se fue a supervisar a Jasper y Alice.

Me volví hacia Emmett y me concentré en bailar, de repente, Emmett comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté

-Mira a Mike- hice lo que me pidió y no pude retener una risa.

Mike trataba de mostrarles a Alice y Jasper un paso, pero había comenzado a bailar con Jasper, Alice trataba de no reír mientras los miraba y Jasper sólo trataba de seguir a Mike. Cuando por fin Mike terminó con Jasper, todos seguimos hasta que terminó la clase.

(***)

-Oigan chicos, ese baile de Mike con Jazz fue súper gracioso- dijo Emmett mientras charlábamos en el apartamento de los chicos

-Si, fue lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida- contestó Alice, Jasper estaba un poco callado así que decidí cambiar de tema

-Lo mejor de todo es que falta cada vez menos para la boda

-¡Sí! En poco más de un mes seremos oficialmente cuñadas- dijo Alice

-Si, eso esta genial ¿No creen chicos?

-¡Claro, Es genial!- dijo Jasper, misión cumplida, habla.

-¿Tú que opinas Bella?

-Pues que es genial- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y cómo van con lo de la Universidad?

-Bien, nos inscribiremos cuando pase lo de la boda- contestó Edward

-Genial…

-Chicos, ya nos tenemos que ir

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento, pero tenemos unas cosas que hacer- dije

-Bueno, nos vemos

-Nos vemos- nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos al departamento.

Alice Pov

Llegamos a una especie de edificio que al parecer era el hospital donde le habían practicado la autopsia a Tanya.

-¿Estás segura que quieres ayudarme?- pregunté a Jasper algo preocupada, no sabía lo que iba a encontrar y a pesar de todo, no quería hacerlo sola.

-Si estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto, si, completamente- contestó mirándome

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- dije mirando el enorme edificio

-Espera, toma- dijo dándome un cuaderno y una pluma –Para que apuntes todo

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa

Entramos al edificio y preguntamos por el Doctor Rodríguez, la recepcionista lo llamó y nos mando a la sala de espera en el tercer piso. Subimos al piso indicado y nos sentamos en un sillón que estaba ahí. Nos quedamos ahí por un rato en la sala de espera hasta que apareció un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-¿Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale?- preguntó

-Si, somos nosotros

-Buenos días, soy el Doctor Rodríguez ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Bueno… nosotros queríamos saber si…

-¿Es usted quién realizó la autopsia de Tanya Denali? Es una mujer que murió en un incendio- terminó Jasper por mí al ver que no podía ni hablar

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué necesitan?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- pedí

-¿Son familiares de la Señorita Denali? Por que si no, me temo que no puedo darles información alguna sobre ella, ya la he dado en su debido momento a sus familiares- dijo

-Bueno… no somos precisamente parientes pero… hay algo de vital importancia que necesito saber, que si es cierto lo que yo pienso, técnicamente me convertiría en pariente de Tanya, por favor, es de vital importancia, créame- dije

-Muy bien, pasen a mi oficina

Entramos a su oficina y nos sentamos en unas sillas que había frente al escritorio del Doctor. Nos explicó que si el asuntó que queríamos tratar con él no era de vital importancia como decíamos, él no nos podría decir nada y tendríamos que ir a otro lugar para saberlo.

-Bueno, yo soy la hermana del ex-novio de Tanya, ella era muy querida por toda la familia y mi hermano estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio cuando ella desapareció repentinamente sin explicación alguna.- comencé -Mi hermano trató de buscarla pero las hermanas de Tanya nunca pudieron decirle nada, unos meses más tarde, nos enteramos de su muerte en un incendio gracias a una hermana de Tanya, también nos dijo que la razón por la que se fue, era por que ella había estado embarazada pero había abortado, entonces, mi hermano se deprimió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando él me lo contó, me pareció todo muy extraño, Tanya en más de una ocasión había demostrado su deseo de formar una familia, llamé a Kate pero me contestó Irina, la otra hermana de Tanya quién me confirmó lo del aborto- terminé

-Bueno, me parece que sí es muy importante pero me temo que no puedo ayudarles en nada, les recomiendo que busquen con algún otro Doctor de la Señorita Denali, por ejemplo un psicólogo, claro, si es que alguna vez fue con uno, eso sería de mucha ayuda-dijo

-Muy bien Doctor, muchas gracias de todos modos- dijo Jasper, nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina.

-Lamento no poder ser de mucha ayuda- dijo el Doctor

Salimos del hospital y nos fuimos al auto de Jasper. Mientras arrancaba me puse a pensar sobre lo que el Doctor Rodríguez nos había dicho, tal vez lo mejor sería llamar a Kate para preguntarle si Tanya había tomado terapia con algún psicólogo.


	6. Chapter 6

A todos los lectores que seguían esta historia:

Lamento mucho haber dejado de actualizar sin dar ninguna razón. La última vez que actualicé esta historia fue el 25 de Enero de 2010 y pretendía seguir actualizando pero entonces pasó algo muy común cuando escribes: que me entró un bloqueo de los mil demonios y simplemente no podía escribir nada bueno (y eso que lo que llevaba de historia no era ni medianamente bueno).

Luego de un tiempo dejé de frecuentar la página pero hace poco en un momento de ocio me puse a leer varios fics y me entraron ganas de escribir, así que aquí estoy. Decidí "empezar de cero" así que comencé por actualizar mi profile y cambiar de avatar, sé que no es mucho pero es algo. En cuanto a mis historias que tenía en proceso, me voy a dedicar a editar ambas historias, porque francamente no son muy buenas y siento que puedo hacerlo mejor.

Decidí comenzar con Una boda caótica porque le tengo mucho cariño, es la historia que más avanzada tenía y es con la que me siento más comprometida a seguir. No prometo actualizar muy pronto, apenas llevo la mitad del primer capítulo editada y quiero tener varios listos antes de publicar para no que no pase mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones.

Ahora soy mucho más responsable de lo que era hace dos años y todos los días escribo un poco para poder avanzar más rápido. En cuanto tenga listos algunos capítulos borraré la historia y la volveré a subir, tendrá el mismo nombre pero la trama cambiará un poco, aunque por el momento no planeo eliminar el asunto del bebé de Edward (y no creo eliminarlo a menos que no quede bien con la nueva trama). Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nota aunque no sea una actualización a la historia. Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
